Halloween of Nights Past
by Angel-eyes56
Summary: AU: As their children get ready for Halloween, Jack and Ianto remember their own Halloween nights together. Little!Janto verse
1. Happy Smurf Halloween

**Title: **Halloween Nights of Past

**Fandoms: **Torchwood/Doctor Who

**Pairings: **Jack/Ianto, Doctor/Tosh, Mickey/Martha, John/Owen, 9th Doctor/Sarah Jane, Rhys/Kathy, Andy/Donna, Wilf/Estelle, Luke, Mica, Steven, Suzie, Lisa, Jake and a tiny hint of Luke/Mica and Steven/Jake, appearances by Little!Jack/Little!Ianto, Little!Tosh, Little!Donna, Little!10th Doctor and Little!Rhys

**Summary: **As their children get ready for Halloween Jack and Ianto remember their own Halloween nights together.

**Rating: **PG

**Beta: **royalladyemma

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Torchwood or Doctor Who.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Happy Smurfy Halloween<strong>

"Are you ready yet, sweetheart?" Jack called up the stairs for the tenth time that night.

"Not yet, daddy." Mica's voice echoed back down.

Ianto couldn't keep back his smile at Jack's frustrated growl and happily told his husband, "She gets that from you."

Jack pouted at Ianto before crossing his arms and informing his husband, "I am _not_ that bad."

Ianto raised an eyebrow and merely stared at Jack. A sigh escaped Jack's lips and he admitted, "All right! Maybe I'm a little bad, but it's just because I wanted to look my best for you."

Ianto melted and pulled Jack into a soft lingering kiss, one the Jack happily returned; he would never get tired of kissing his gorgeous Welshman.

They kissed softly and slowly for several moments until the need for air broke them apart. Sighing, Jack rested his forehead against Ianto's. "I just don't understand what's taking Mica so long; last year she was the first one ready." Jack pointed out.

"I do believe there is another reason Mica is taking her time. It would seem our daughter has her first crush." Ianto wondered how Jack would react to that little bit of news.

At first Jack could only stare slack-jawed at his husband, wondering if he was pulling his leg until he saw the absolutely serious look in Ianto's blue eyes. "Who? And more importantly, is the crush returned?" Jack demanded to know.

Ianto couldn't help but smile; his Jack was the picture of an over-protective dad. "From what I've seen, I do believe that it is. As for who, you'll just have to figure that out for yourself tonight."

Jack's pout returned in full force; he didn't like it when Ianto kept juicy secrets from him.

Ianto chuckled and pressed a kiss onto Jack's forehead and decided to keep his husband distracted. "Do you remember our first Halloween together?" Ianto asked, resting against Jack.

Jack's pout faded into a smile. "Oh yeah." He leered at his husband. "You looked good in blue, Yan-Yan."

* * *

><p><em>Thirty years ago<em>

Little Jack was a ball of mass excitement. It was Halloween night and he was going out with his Yan-Yan. Okay, so Toshie, Donna, Rhys and John were coming too, but all that really mattered to Jack was the fact that he was going trick-or-treating with Yan-Yan.

Diane and John shook their heads as Jack basically bounced around his playroom in excitement. Diane patted her husband on the arm. "Have fun tonight, dear." She had pulled candy-duty and thought herself quite lucky that she'd get a break from having to deal with candy-hyped children.

Jack Sr. blanched; he was not looking forward to tonight. _'At least I'll have John and Tommy along to suffer with me. Hopefully Ianto can help keep Jack calm.' _Jack was amazed at the calming effect Ianto had on his namesake; his son was a completely different boy when his Yan-Yan was around.

"Daddy! I need to get dressed! Yan-Yan waiting for me." Jack Jr. tugged on his dad's hand, breaking him out of his thoughts.

Taking one look at his son's determined face, Jack sighed and allowed his son to drag him up the stairs and down the hall. Upon reaching his room, little Jack ran straight for his costume that was neatly laid out on the bed. His father could only shake his head as he watched the little boy began stripping out of his clothes with far more speed than he ever used when putting them on.

* * *

><p>Over at the Jones house, Ianto was just as excited about tonight as his Jack was, but he managed to keep his clothes on.<p>

"Are you looking forward to tonight?" River asked her son.

Ianto nodded his head, his blue eyes shining with excitement. "I can't wait to go trick-or-treating with Jack and Toshie and the others tonight!" Ianto babbled on. It was a change that never ceased to amaze Tommy and River; before meeting Jack, their little boy had barely spoken, and then usually only in single words. Since Jack had come into his life, Ianto had blossomed into a very talkative little boy. "Can I go put my costume on now?" Ianto asked, looking up at his parents with pleading eyes.

Tommy nodded his head. "Sure, let's go, little man." He offered his son his hand and Ianto grasped it eagerly and pulled his dad towards his bedroom.

It didn't take very long for Jack to change into his costume and soon he was bouncing on the balls of his feet with a big grin on his face as he posed for pictures. Diane couldn't help but laugh as her son hammed it up in front of the camera. "_Now_ can I go get Yan-Yan?" Jack asked as his smile threatened to turn into a pout. As much as he loved getting his picture taken, tonight there were far more important things to be doing.

Diane's laugh grew louder as she placed the camera back into its case. "Yes, of course, dear." Turning to her husband, she handed him the camera with strict orders; "I want lots of pictures of our boy's first Halloween with Yan-Yan. They are going to look so adorable!" Diane cooed.

Jack Sr. shook his head; it seemed that every women, adult and child alike, were all interested, to put it mildly, in the relationship between Jack Jr. and his Yan-Yan.

"Lots and lots of photos with me and Yan-Yan!" His son voiced his opinion with his hands on his blue hips and a stern glare on his face.

Diane looked at her husband with a smile on her face. "You have your orders, Captain."

Jack Sr. gave a salute. "Yes, Sir."

Diane gave her husband a mock glare and a swat to the shoulder for that remark. Jack just snuck a kiss to his wife before his son grasped his hand and began dragging him to the door with the cry of, "Yan-Yan is waiting for me!" And Jack knew it was better to give into his son or there would be waterworks, very loud and very messy waterworks.

"Have fun!" Diane called back.

Jack Jr. gave him mom a cheery grin over his shoulder. "Of course I will, I'll be with Yan-Yan." He pointed out, much to his parent's amusement.

* * *

><p>At the Jones house, Ianto was standing on the couch and looking out the window, his blue eyes searching anxiously for one familiar sight. Tommy and River both knew when Jack Jr. and Sr. were close when a giant smile spread across Ianto's face and he rushed towards the door, all the while shouting, "Jack is here! Jack is here!"<p>

Laughing, Tommy scooped up his son and carried him over to the door. Ianto wiggled about to get comfortable as he waited impatiently for his Tad to open the door.

"Jack!" Ianto cried as his Tad set him on the floor.

"Yan-Yan!" Jack cried as his dad released his hand and he rushed to wrap himself around his Yan-Yan.

As always, River had her trusty camera handy and happily snapped photos of the boy's usual greeting of exchanging kisses on the cheeks. Jack Sr. nodded towards the camera in her hands. "Diane will want copy of those pictures," he informed her with a smile.

River smiled back at the man. "Oh, don't worry, I'll have plenty of copies to give to Diane. She promised me copies of everything you take tonight as well."

Still holding onto his Yan-Yan, little Jack looked up at his father. "Pictures and then we go get candy," he ordered.

Tommy nodded. "Right, then we'll go meet the others at Estelle and Wilf's."

After the boys posed with their arms around one another for several photos, they were off with their fathers to Estelle and Wilf's house, their little blue hands linked together. Jack and Tommy stood behind their boys as they reached the door where they happily called out, "Trick or treat!"

Opening the door, Estelle couldn't help but smile at the two little blue boys standing proudly before her. "Oh, aren't you two just the cutest little smurfs," she cooed. Jack was dressed as Flying Smurf and Ianto was dressed as Dreamy Smurf. "My house is full of little blue people tonight." She couldn't help but comment.

It had been decided by the children, well, mainly by Donna, that they would all be in matching costumes, Jack hadn't been happy about that at all. It was supposed to be him and Yan-Yan in matching costumes, but Ianto managed to keep the peace between the two friends by simply asking Jack to agree to Donna's idea, and he did. He'd do anything for his precious Yan-Yan.

There had been some debate over what characters they should be. Donna's suggestions were all too girly for Jack and the other boy's tastes, and the boy's ideas were just too boyish for Donna. In the end, it had been Ianto and Tosh's idea to go as smurfs. And since it was Ianto's idea, well, Jack was all for it. Since there was only one female on the show, Donna and Tosh agreed to both go as Smurfett. John was going as Brainy, and Rhys was Jokey.

While Estelle had been talking, Tosh, Donna, John and Rhys had come to see who had rung the bell. "Ianto! Jack! You're here!" Tosh ran forward, greeting her two friends.

"Toshie!" Tosh was one of the few people that Jack Jr. didn't mind around his Yan-Yan. He didn't even mind it –too much- when she hugged him.

John Smith Sr., or Doctor, as he was called by almost everyone, came up and joined them. A great big grin lit up his face as his son, John Jr. pouted when Tosh began paying more attention to Ianto then to him. The four adults shared a knowing look; Jack and Ianto's little romance wasn't the only one that had everyone's interest peeked.

"Well, now that we're all here, I think it's time we got this show on the road, right kids?" John asked looking at them.

"Yay! Candy time!" All six children shouted at once, leaving the fathers to groan in unison, already dreading the sugar highs that are to come.


	2. A Toy Halloween

**Chapter 2: A Toy Halloween**

_Present Day_

Jack nuzzled Ianto's neck. "Mmm, that _was_ a fun night, especially because it was our first holiday together, but I think one of my favourites was when you dressed as Woody; you were my little sheriff." Jack purred against Ianto's skin.

Ianto rolled his eyes fondly; he had a feeling that his husband would be up for some role-playing in the near future. "And you were my Space Ranger. So what do you say later tonight, after the kids are in bed, we have a little fun, Space Ranger Jack?" Ianto purred, nipping at Jack's jaw.

Jack's blue eyes darken with pure desire and a lusty growl escaped his lips as he caught Ianto's mouth in a kiss full of pure need.

They kissed for several moments letting all the love they felt for one another flow through the kiss.

Breaking the kiss for air, Jack whispered with a chuckle against Ianto's lips, "Still, one of my favourite memories will always be of John dressed as Ken." He would always love Tosh for getting John to dress up as a Ken doll; he was sure he stilled had a copy of that picture somewhere.

Ianto couldn't help but laugh at that; even at a young age his best friend had her husband wrapped around her finger.

* * *

><p><em>Twenty Six years ago<em>

Toy Story; it was a movie series that every child and several adults knew about. All the little boys wanted to be either Buzz Lightyear or Woody for Halloween that year. So it came as no shock that that was who the little ones wanted to dress up as. There was no fighting and no disagreements; everyone got to be the character they wanted.

It was no surprise that Jack, given his love of space and flying, wanted to be Buzz Lightyear. Ianto was, at the time, going through a love of all things cowboys and he jumped for joy when he found out he was going as Woody. Donna's choice had been easy; she was going as the fiery and brash Jesse, minus the crush on Buzz. Rhys was going as Rex; really, what little boy didn't love dinosaurs. But it had being Tosh's choice in characters that had everyone blinking in shock.

"You want to go as Barbie?" Donna asked her shyer friend. "Why?"

Tosh nodded softly as she fingered the costume. "I like Barbie and I think it would be fun to go as someone very different than the normal me." The other girl admitted quietly.

John Smith Jr. wandered over to the two girls. "Toshie, if you want to go as Barbie then I'll go as Ken." He offered gallantly.

Tosh's eyes widened and a faint blush painted her cheeks as she looked up at John shyly. "You would do that for me?" She asked softly and when John nodded, she shot forward and kissed John on the cheek. "Thank you, you're very sweetest boy ever," she solemnly declared.

It was John's turn to blush and he suddenly found his trainers very interesting as he mumbled under his breath, "I'd do anything for you, Toshie."

Donna rolled her eyes at them; it was times like this that she wished John were as bold as Jack in going after the one he wanted. Her eyes flickered over to the other side of the aisle where Ianto and Jack were choosing their costumes. She smiled when she noticed that their hands were, as always, linked together.

* * *

><p>Sarah Jane rested against her husband and fought back a laugh at the sight of her son dressed up as Ken. "That Toshiko has our son wrapped around her little finger and she doesn't even know it yet." She muttered to her husband.<p>

John Sr. let out a laugh as he pressed a kiss to her forehead. "Our boy is a lot like me when we were younger; I would do anything to get your attention." He admitted before kissing her softly.

"Mom, dad, we don't have time for you to play kissy face! Tosh is waiting for me." John called out, his hands on his hips and a glare on his face.

Sarah Jane smiled at her husband and told him, "He gets that from you."

* * *

><p>Diane smiled as she watched her son cuddle up to Ianto while they watched TV. Both boys were already in their costumes and they were waiting patiently, surprisingly enough, considering that it was her son she was thinking about, for the rest of their group to arrive.<p>

It wasn't long before the doorbell rang and Jack and Ianto were up off the couch in a flash to greet John and Rhys at the door.

* * *

><p>John Smith Jr. was known to be a chatter box, but when his eyes landed on Tosh, dressed as the Barbie princess he always knew she was, he suddenly couldn't speak.<p>

Donna, who they had picked up next, nudged John none-too gently in the arm with her elbow and gave him a look that screamed, _'say something, you idiot.' _

Rubbing his arm, John told Tosh shyly, "You look beautiful, Toshie."

Tosh blushed lightly as she smiled at John, "Thank you, you look very handsome yourself."

Eyes narrowed, Donna glanced between John and Tosh and then over to Jack and Ianto, who were lost in their own little world, before she turned to Rhys. "Oi, listen up, Williams, I like you but only as a friend, so don't get any ideas of looking at me like any of them." She pointed to their other friends.

Rhys nodded; he had serious doubts that he would ever look at Donna as anything but a friend.

Seeing as Rhys was in agreement with her plans, Donna wiped the scowl off her face and smiled brightly, "So are we going trick-or-treating or do you all want to stand here and make googly eyes at one another?" She asked hands on her hips.

"Trick-or-treating!" That was truly a no-brainer question.


	3. A Magical Halloween

**Chapter 3: A Magical Halloween **

"I honestly think that Rhys became terrified too develop any type of feelings other than friendship for Donna." Jack admitted to his husband. "I still think that Andy is the bravest man I know for courting and marrying Donna."

Ianto shook his head fondly. "We all know that Donna was the one who set _her_ sights on Andy; he was just smart enough to go along with it and he ended up getting the girl he's being crushing on since high school." Ianto reminded his husband.

"Ah, yes, if I remember correctly their big date was our final year of high school Halloween dance. Good times, good times." Jack leered at his husband. "I was amazed that we managed to leave the bedroom that night. You looked so damn sexy dressed up as Merlin and you still cast a spell over me even today," he purred and waggled his eyebrows up and down suggestively.

Ianto took a moment to roll his eyes before leering back at Jack. "I have to admit that you did look pretty fine yourself as King Arthur. I'm really glad you lost the codpiece, too; that little costume change made the after-party so much easier!"

"Hey! Enough with the _little, _please!" Jack protested. "Besides, it made dancing with you properly impossible."

"All the girls were so jealous that you wouldn't dance with any of them," Ianto grinned as he found himself drifting back to that Halloween party.

"Only with you, my Yan-Yan." Jack pulled his husband in for a kiss. "Always with you."

* * *

><p><em>Jack and Ianto's final year of high school<em>

Lazing about on their bed, Jack's smouldering gaze was locked onto the bare flesh being displayed before him, and he licked his lips as Ianto's strong back was revealed to him inch by torturous inch.

Ianto didn't even blink as he suddenly found himself pinned to the wall, Jack's chest pressing against his back and his erection rubbing against his arse. "Jack, we don't have time for this." Ianto fought back a shudder as his lover left a trail of kisses across his bare shoulders.

"We both know that is not true, Yan, the party is not for another hour, which means…" Jack lowered his voice seductively and trailed his fingers along the bare skin of Ianto's neck. "I have more just enough time to take you to our bed and make hot, slow love to you." Jack purred and nuzzled the sensitive skin behind Ianto's ear, making the younger man's knees turn to jelly.

As the tiny whimper escaped Ianto's lips, Jack knew he had won. Turning Ianto around in his arms, Jack captured his mouth in a deep kiss; lips locked, they made their way to their bed.

Ianto was grateful that he hadn't yet put his costume on, given the way Jack was frantically tearing at his clothes. To save his shirt from being ripped from his body, Ianto wrapped his arms around Jack's neck and pulled him into another deep kiss. Finally, when the need for air became too great, Ianto broke the kiss and looked deeply into his boyfriend's blue eyes. "Slowly, Cariad, we have plenty of time."

Jack shivered as those sexy Welsh vowels, deepened with lust, washed over him. "If we go slowly, then we'll be more than an hour," he murmured into Ianto's ear. "Much more." Not that Jack ever truly minded taking his sweet time worshiping Ianto's body; after all, he'd rather have a naked Ianto as his treat any day. "We'll be late to the party."

Arching his body against his lover's, Ianto let Jack feel every hungry inch of him as he whispered teasingly, "This magician doesn't care how late we are, _Sire._"

That broke the last bit of willpower Jack was clinging to, and with a throaty growl, he pounced upon his far-too- sexy-for-his-own-good boyfriend.

* * *

><p>"They're late." Donna announced as she scowled at her watch.<p>

"Of course they are! This is Jack and Ianto we are talking about." John 'Doctor' Smith cheerful piped up only to duck behind his girlfriend as the redhead turned her glare on him.

"Oh, stop hiding behind Tosh, you big baby. Perhaps you should have gone as a chicken instead of Sir Gwaine." Donna rolled her eyes at him.

"Tosh is going as Morgana and as a shipper of the Gwaine/Morgana pairing, it only seemed right that I go as the brave knight." John smiled at Tosh, who sweetly smiled back at him.

"Whose idea was it to come as Merlin characters anyway?" Mickey grumbled as he tugged on his armour.

Martha smiled up at him, "It was Jack's idea; he thought that it was only fitting he and Ianto should go as a famous couple, and that opened the door to the rest of us. Besides," she added shyly, "I think you make a handsome Lancelot."

Donna and Tosh shared a look that screamed **'joy!'**. Since learning about Tom cheating on her, Martha hadn't being the same; everyone knew that Mickey had a crush on Martha, and they all hoped this group date went well.

'_Of course to get this date started, we need our two missing members!' _Donna thought with a scowl. Really what good was having Gwaine (John), Morgana (Tosh), Lancelot (Mickey), Guinevere (Martha), Leon (Rhys), Freya (Kathy), Nimueh (Donna) and Will (Andy), without Arthur and Merlin?

"Sorry we're late!" An out-of-breath American voice called from behind them.

"About bloody time you two showed up!" Donna snapped as Jack and Ianto joined them. From the love bites that everyone could see decorating Ianto's neck, it was very clear what had kept them. Donna levelled a glare at them that would have made lesser men quake in their boots.

"We're sorry, Donna." Ianto spoke up shyly.

A sigh escaped Donna's lips; she never could stay mad at Ianto for very long when he flashed those blue eyes at her. "You're here now, that's all that matters. Come on, let's get going." Grasping Andy's arm she dragged him behind her as she moved full-steam ahead out the door.

Not wanting to anger Donna any more, they all followed the fiery redhead to the party.

_An hour later_

The party was well under way and the group had split up. Jack was waiting in line at the refreshments table getting him and Ianto something to drink when an unwelcome voice purred in his ear, "Hello, my King."

'_Damn!' _Reluctantly turning, Jack was not at all surprised to see Gwen Cooper, dressed as her own version of Guinevere, albeit a rather slutty one. "Gwen," he spoke in a cold voice, and there was no smile on his handsome face. At one time, he had tried to be friends with the woman, but her thoughtless treatment of his beloved Ianto had put a serious strain on their friendship. When her involvement in the break-up between Tom and Martha was exposed, Jack had immediately cut her from his circle of friends.

Deliberately ignoring the obvious lack of interest, Gwen shifted closer to Jack, making sure he got a good view of her cleavage. "Care to dance?" She lowered her voice and tried to sound alluring as she trailed her hand up and down Jack's arm.

Jack moved out of Gwen's reach. "I don't think so, Cooper. Ianto, my _boyfriend,_" and he carefully stressed the word, "is waiting for me." The thought of his lover sent a glowing smile across his face.

A pout spread across Gwen's face. "But Jack, can't you see how much better I am for you than Ianto?" She whinged, her voice once again at its normal unpleasant pitch. "I have so…"

"Is that the same way you were better for Tom than me?" A new voice cut in, and Jack grinned at the interruption.

Gulping, Gwen turned around and came face-to-face with a seething Martha Jones. "Martha, you look wonderful!" Gwen plastered a fake smile on her face as she spoke in an overly sweet voice. "How are you?"

"Pretty good, considering I'm talking with the witch who stole my boyfriend and who I now find hitting on one of my best friends. I know you know that he's in a _very_ committed relationship with another of my best friends. Jack has made it very clear that he doesn't want to have anything to do with you, so get over yourself and go enjoy the man you stole from me!" Martha snarled in rage and fire flashing from her eyes.

Seeing that she had lost this round, but vowing to herself that it wasn't over yet, Gwen turned on her heel and haughtily stalked off to find Tom.

Jack smiled at Martha. "Thank you for that! Do you think she finally got the message?" He hated the fact that Gwen had caused Martha so much more pain, but he was also glad that his friend had gotten a chance to stand up to Gwen.

Martha gave him a look somewhere between weary and amused. "Gwen will still be trying to get into your pants long after you and Ianto marry. But don't you worry; I'm more than willing to give her a good bitch-slap any old time to smarten her up." She had a gleeful look in her eyes at that idea.

Jack shook his head fondly, "Go have fun with Mickey; I have a wizard to seduce." With a happy leer on his face, Jack bounced off to find Ianto, drinks forgotten.

Martha smiled warmly at her disappearing friend's back. Then it dawned on her that Jack had a good idea and she abandoned her pursuit of a drink to go on the hunt for her white knight.

Like always, Jack was able to effortlessly home in on Ianto and within a couple of minutes, he'd found him and had swooped in for a kiss that left them both shaking and breathless.

Breaking the kiss, Jack leaned down and whispered in Ianto's ear, "What do you say we blow this party and have our own, clothing optional?"

Despite the delicious shiver that ran down his back as Jack's hot breath drifted across his skin, Ianto shook his head and answered softly, "We should stay a little longer, at least an hour, and then you can take me home and have all the treats you want." Ianto purred, keeping his voice low and emphasising the Welsh vowels he knew drove Jack crazy.

'_An hour!' _A whimper escaped Jack's lips. _'How am I going to last a whole hour?'_ He shifted his leg to try and relieve the pressure behind his suddenly too-restrictive costume. He knew he'd never last an entire hour if something didn't happen soon, and with another twitch, he knew exactly what that something was.

Casting a quick look around the room, Jack spied the hallway to the restrooms. "Um. Yan? I'm gonna hit the men's; be back in a second, okay?" He placed a quick kiss on Ianto's lips and then strode purposefully, if not a little awkwardly, off down the hall. When he returned a few moments later, no one noticed that he'd made one small but vital change to his costume, and the cleaning crew who found the abandoned codpiece the next morning in the men's bathroom just shook their heads and tossed it in the bin along with the other pieces of party-related debris.


	4. A Halloween Mystery

**Chapter 4: A Halloween Mystery**

"I have to admit, I was amazed that you managed to last that entire hour," Ianto teased his husband.

"You're amazed? I'm the one who was amazed! You know how hard it is for me to keep my hands off you in the first place, and if I remember correctly, you did not make it easy for me, either. I seem to recall there was an awful lot of bending over to pick things up, and stretching your head back so I could see your throat, and even few _accidental _brushes across my arse."

"I'd forgotten all about that!" Ianto chuckled. "Yeah, I guess I was a little hard on you, wasn't I. But it was all worth it in the end, don't you agree?"

"Oh hell _yeah! _I certainly did enjoy my chocolate-covered-Ianto treat that night." Jack was almost drooling, and his eyes filled with lust as he remembered that night in vivid detail. For a brief moment, Jack pouted, his lower lip stuck out just enough to make Ianto want to pull it in his mouth and nibble on it.

"What?" Ianto asked, his eyes focused on Jack's mouth. He licked his lips in anticipation. "What's wrong?"

Jack shrugged. "Nothing much; it's just too bad we never made it into the show. I'll guarantee that the fangirls would have gone wild if they saw Arthur and Merlin do what we did." He grinned broadly when he saw Ianto's raised eyebrow. Jack was unapologetically an Arthur/Merlin shipper through and through, and he knew when he saw Ianto's eyes twinkling that he'd been excused.

As he stood dragging his eyes slowly over every inch of Ianto's body, all thoughts of years gone by were completely wiped away, and he growled in a husky tone, "But I have to admit that you do look damn sexy as Doctor Watson; you know the effect you _always_ have on me when you wear a suit." Jack had been in love with the idea of Ianto going as Watson ever since they had watched a Sherlock Holmes movie version earlier that autumn. The relatively unknown actor that played the famous detective's sidekick could have been Ianto's twin.

Ianto did indeed know exactly the effect his well-tailored jacket and form-fitting trousers were having on his husband's libido, just as he knew that Jack couldn't wait until the moment he could peel Ianto out of that suit. "Kids get their treats done _first,_ and only _then_ will you get your very special treat, Mister Holmes." Ianto's voice took on a seductive tone and the sly look in his eyes had Jack quivering in lustful anticipation. It took all of Jack's willpower not to drag Ianto back up to their bed right then and there, and spend the entire night making love with his husband over and over again.

Partially to appease his lover, and mostly because he simply could not resist the hunger in Jack's eyes, Ianto pulled the older man into his arms and began to snog him senseless. This was no kiss, this was a full-on, promise-filled snog.

"Ewww! Dad, Tad, can't you two wait until we are in bed?" Steven demanded as he came down the stairs dressed as Scooby-Doo. Like their parents before them, the next generation of trick-or-treaters had decided it would be fun to do group costumes. This year they had decided to go as the Scooby gang.

His fathers separated when he reached the last step, and Jack grinned unabashedly at his son. "Just wait til you're older son, you'll thank…OOF!" Jack stopped talking as Ianto's elbow dug into his ribs.

"That's enough, Jack." Ianto warned. Turning to his son, Ianto smiled and tugged gently on his floppy ear. "You look great!"

Rolling his eyes, Steven turned his attention back up the stairs. "Mica, are you ready to go yet?" He demanded loudly.

Dressed as Daphne, Mica appeared at the top of the stairs. "I'm ready to go. It's not easy to look like good." She pointed out.

Jack narrowed his eyes as he watched his daughter bounce down the stairs. His husband's words began playing around in his head; his little girl had a crush on someone. "Come, Watson, the game is afoot! I _will_ find out who our daughter has a crush on," Jack vowed theatrically, "for I am the world's greatest detective!"

"Well, at least we know where Mica gets her drama queen moments from." Steven muttered under his breath.

It took all of Ianto's willpower not to laugh at his son's point; Jack and Mica were so much alike, while Steven took after him. It was a small favour for which Ianto was thankful. He knew that there was absolutely no way he could ever handled three Jack's.

Jack peered suspiciously through narrow eyes at his husband. "I know what you are thinking and I _will_ punish you for that remark."

Brushing up against his husband as he walked past, Ianto whispered, "Looking forward to it, _Sir,_" and with a quick kiss, he was out the door and out of Jack's reach, leaving the twins to follow behind him.

* * *

><p>"They're late." Mickey and Donna grumbled in unison under their breaths.<p>

Martha just sighed as she shifted baby Lisa, who was dressed as a fairy, into her other arm. "Of course they're late! This is Jack and Ianto we're talking about."

"Grandma Sarah Jane says that the only ones later than them is my dad." Luke Smith, or for tonight, Fred, spoke up.

Tosh hid snort of laughter behind a cough as her husband pouted.

Suzie rolled her eyes in an excellent imitation of her mother, Donna. "It was probably Mica who held them up." Suzie pointed out as she adjusted her Velma glasses. "Sometimes, she can spend hours looking in the mirror."

Jake just smiled at his sister. "You're more than likely right, as usual. I just wish that Steven would show up already." His smile turned into a pout, which looked odd on his 'Shaggy' face. He didn't like having to wait for his special Scooby Doo.

Martha, Donna and Tosh exchanged knowing looks; they had two little budding romances that only Ianto also seemed to notice.

"Jake!" Steven cried as he and his family grew closer and he saw his best friend standing there, waiting for him.

"Wow!" Luke's eyes widen as he got a good look at Mica, and he got a goofy grin on his face. "Mica, you look amazing as Daphne!" he gushed happily, never noticing Jack's narrowed eyes settling on him.

* * *

><p>Using his damp towel to wipe the steam from the bathroom mirror, Jack look critically at his reflection. After brushing his fingers through his hair, he gave himself a cocky grin, <em>'Perfection!' <em>With a quick tug, his boxers were in place and he clicked off the lights. "So, you're telling me that our daughter has a crush on Luke Smith, and our son has a crush on Jake Davidson." Jack asked coming into their master bedroom. "Anything else I need… to… know…?" The sight of Ianto naked and laid out on their king-sized bed, stopped Jack in his tracks, and he stood, staring with lust-filled eyes. Then, when he saw the bottle of chocolate sauce within easy reach on the night table, Jack suddenly found he had a very dry mouth.

Looking at Jack from beneath his lashes, Ianto purred softly, "You handled that news so well I figured you earned a reward." He patted the duvet beside him and waggled his eyebrows suggestively. "Trick or treat, big boy?"

Jack was naked in less than a blink of an eye as he scrambled breathlessly up onto their bed and stretched out against his lover's body. "I _love_ this holiday," he growled before claiming Ianto's lips in a passion-filled kiss. When Ianto's hands began exploring every inch of Jack's bare skin that they could find, all coherent thoughts faded from Jack's mind as he focused exclusively on his favourite Halloween treat of all time, his husband, Ianto.

The End


End file.
